5 times Purple forgave Red, 1 time he couldn't
by Zalaine
Summary: There are many things Purple would forgive his best friend for.


_**I'm at it again, writting about those two, but what ca I do ? they form such a perfect pair, and I love perfect pairs, they make perfect story topics.**_

_**I wanted to try my hand at the classic fanfiction format of "5 times 'this', 1 time 'that' " it's a classic but it opens nice possibilities.  
This story turned out more serious than I anticipated, I'm not angry at this, it makes me try my hand at more different tones.**_

_**If you don't understand from the get go, the story is written from Purple's perspective and the person he is/would be talking to (depends on your interpretation it's open) is Red.**_

* * *

**\- Forgiving petty thieving**

.

How can you do this to me ? I knew you were capable of a lot, it's not our various space acquainted subjects who are going to say otherwise, but this ? I thought I knew you, I thought you knew me, I thought we had this in common. What would you say if I did this to you ? Probably even more than I did myself. So let me explain again, there are those snacks, numerous, we can share, they are very common and I don't see any problem in you taking some from me without asking, just like you do when I do it too. Heck, those aren't even attributed to any of us, they are just ours. But what you just took today, it was mine, just mine. You didn't even asked me ! You know those are off limit ! That's maybe why you didn't ask my opinion, are you trying to provoke me ? Because I'm not just going to turn a blind eye on this. I'll just do the same, what do you think of that ?  
Yeah, true… I already did yesterday, we're never going to stop doing this, aren't we ? We're going to refuel our snack tomorrow anyway, and… we both know we're going to start doing this again, don't we ? Maybe just ask me to share next time? I'll do it, you don't leave me a choice anyway.

Now that this is settled

I'll forgive you for stealing my favorite sweets.

* * *

**\- ****Forgiving a mean joke**

**.**

Why ? This isn't even funny. It makes you laugh a lot, funny for you, not for me, did you even taste this thing ? Eww… Don't even try to make me believe those are cream doughnuts, those are NOT cream doughnuts ! Where did you even got mayo doughnuts ? Made them ? I should have guessed, nothing you do is edible, and it's even worse when it's not meant to be edible.  
Ok, you promise me it was the only one ? I'll believe you, there's still a dozen left, it'll make up for the horror you made me taste.  
…

Now that I've stuffed your mouth full of those craps (you don't stop coughing, are you okay ?)

I'll forgive you for making me eat mayo doughnuts, twice.

* * *

**\- Forgiving violence **

.

Could you try to do this less often ? I know you are energetic, I am too, but try to be careful please ? It's not because I'm hard to truly hurt and heal fast like any decent irken that you hitting me isn't painful. I'm not even sure you realize you are doing it. Or maybe you are and noticed that I don't react much, making you believe I don't mind. I'm not overly angry at you but it spoils the mood a bit for me to get waked over the head or get a laser to the eye when we're laughing. Maybe I should react more, hit back ? So you notice what you are doing and stop. You know what ? I won't, it can't bring anything good. It's not like you truly hurt me anyway, I'll just practice my dodging.

Now that I've found a solution

I'll forgive you for hitting me again.

* * *

**\- Forgiving being ignored **

.

Maybe you could try to listen to me, even just once ? We are meant to co-rule, to be equals, then why are you the one making all the decisions ? Every time I try to speak up, truly participate in anything important, you cut me or speak over me if I don't let you cut me. I know you quite love your status as one of the powerful individuals in the galaxy, the fact that everyone must listen to you, that you have complete authority. You want to show the image of a confident leader no one can surpass. But maybe you could try to remember that I'm meant to be the same ? I am not one of your subjects, nor am I some silent ornament at your side and even less your comic relief. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to make yourself seem more intelligent by making me pass discreetly as stupider than I am. I don't know if you are doing it on purpose or not, but do stop on purpose.

Now that you've finally listened to me

I'll forgive you for never letting me speak.

* * *

**\- Forgiving harsh words **

.

What did you mean by this ? Please tell me you were just speaking under the effect of stress, that you didn't mean it. I may not always manage to keep my cool under pressure, but is it a reason to call me a useless coward ? And now you're calling me whiny... You know what ? I think I'll just go somewhere else, let you calm down, see if you dare to tell me this again straight in the eyes when the adrenaline will have dissipated.  
I know you just spoke under the guidance of adrenaline fueled anger, we nearly died after all, and I didn't help much. I just hope you realize I have other strengths than this, that I'm not just a "whiny useless coward".

Now that you apologized

I'll forgive you for your mean words.

* * *

**\- Forgiving ?**

.

Are you serious ? Are we doing this again ? I thought I already asked you, politely enough, to stop trying to make me a fool to make yourself look better. It doesn't. It just makes you mean with the only person who stand by your side because he likes you and not because he fears you. Seems like you decided to make an utter fool of me today, every occasion you got you took it to make me seem at least a little bit stupid. If it's like this I'll go back to my quarters and see you trying to do completely without me, see if you are as great as you think on your own.

.

No, don't insist, I'm not going to pick up, solve your own problems, no matter what they are. I'm sure you can, you are so great and intelligent, I'm just your comic relief after all.

.

You stopped calling, good, I wouldn't have answered anyway, it was just annoying me.

.

You didn't try to speak to me at all in the past hours, maybe you really are doing good without me, did you even notice I was gone ?  
I need to be sure, I should go take a look, if ignoring you didn't work I can still try yelling at you.

.

I really was stupid, an utter fool… I'm sorry for ignoring your calls. I should have been there, I should have fought by your side, not against you. They were too numerous, you were alone, I should have been by your side as always. Together we would have beaten them, nothing can stop us when we are together. But now it's too late, now I'm alone, and I'll always be…

Now my anger seems so stupid

I can't forgive you this time, it's too late.

Forgive me

* * *

_**Ok, this is only my third fic with them and I've already killed one, bad me !**_

_**I don't even like death fics, I just thought it'd be a perfect ending for this story.**_

_**I have more inspiration for stories about those two, futur one-shots are to be expetced (but not as a continuation of this, new chapters, no, separate stories) soon, I'm in a raw since a few days !  
As always, nice reviews will motivate me to write new stories faster, knowing there are people ou there who like what I do and want to read more is the most motivating thing possible.  
**_


End file.
